The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of educational devices and, more particularly, to apparatuses for learning math as well as components for such apparatuses and methods of assembling the same. Methods of teaching using such educational apparatuses and components are also included.
Abacus-type apparatuses have been used for many centuries for a variety of purposes, such as counting totals and calculating sums, for example. In some cases, such apparatuses have also been used for educational purposes. Notwithstanding the long-term usage and overall success of known abacus-type apparatuses, it is believed desirable to develop constructions suitable for use in an educational setting as well as methods of teaching that utilize such constructions and/or otherwise advance the art of educational devices for learning math.